It is desirable for a driver to know how the driver's actions affect certain factors related to operation of the vehicle, including fuel efficiency. Current vehicle displays do not effectively communicate the consequences of a driver's actions. For example, certain displays fail to provide comparative information regarding an optimal state. In displays that provide comparative information, the information is abstract and does not effectively instruct the driver how to achieve an optimal state.